


Pleasant Surprise

by StakeTheHeart



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), Victorious
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Presents come in many different shapes and sizes. To me it had always been just a box with bright colored paper and topped with a bow. Only turning it into a trick made it interesting. But then I learned what a present can actually mean. I realized that the point of it is not to know what's inside it, and that sometimes, presents don't come in boxes at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black & White

_{You've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun}_

It was almost that time of year again, my favorite time of year, the one I worked hard for during the other three hundred and sixty four days. Halloween; a time when I could escape Halloween Town and explore, adventure into the wide world beyond my own, doing what I was born to do, scare the living daylights out of mortals. Children were the most fun to scare. Even I had to admit that I didn't look the least bit scary until I really wanted to, but that was the trick, and their fear when I revealed myself, the treat. I learned from the best after all; Jack Skellington. Today I had to make sure to stop by the Doc's lab and reminded him to attend the Town Hall meeting, since I knew he was forgetful while lost in his experiments and Jack would probably send me anyways. I stopped momentarily by the center of town to talk to my mother's long-time friend Nadine, the underwater gal.

She hung out here to socialize but she lived in the lake which was connected to the fountain for her convenience. She talked and I listened. Not that I didn't want to talk, I just wasn't able to. It was my fault. I talked back to Mother one too many times. She was tired of hearing my sarcastic replies so I had been punished with needle and thread, as usual. It sucked but she promised they would be removed before I had to head out. It was my job to bring the joys of Halloween to the mortal world and I wasn't going to miss out on it. I also wasn't going to go without the ability to roar. I was good, so that wouldn't be a problem should I not be able to, but then it would be less fun for me. I eventually left Nadine with a wave and hurried along Manny, a mummy boy and his friend Dina, a withered wing demon. She leaned on one wing to wave at me and he greeted me with his usual praise before they ran off, promising to get there on time.

"Wait up guys!" Ethan, a corpse kid, piped up, waddling past me; his mother and father following at a leisurely pace.

"You sure know how to get them moving," Ned, Ethan's father, said with a smile.

"You're a good influence," Bertha, Ethan's mother, added on. I didn't really consider myself a model student or a role model of any kind but the smaller monsters looked up to me so I had no choice but to make sure they didn't turn out like a certain three I wasn't going to ruin my mood by mentioning right now. I shrugged and offered them my charming smile then raised a hand in farewell before passing them to meet up with our king and my mentor. I found him on his way out of his house, Zero flying circles around him as he descended the stairs.

"Hello Skirra, my favorite pupil," he greeted when he saw me. I smiled crookedly at the nickname and acknowledgment, the stitches sealing my black lips together pulling at my skin.

"Is it time for the meeting yet?" he continued, striding past me. I jogged to keep up with his long legs and broad steps. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Good, good. Can you please remind Dr. Finkelstein to be there?" he requested. I gave him the thumbs up and he grinned. See, I already knew the drill.

"Excellent! Then I'll see you there!" he said in farewell, rushing off to get there in time. Zero's bark echoed as he playfully floated a circle around me in his way of greeting before following along after Jack. The whole town was heading to the Town Hall now but I knew I had some time to spare so I decided to wander a little. I left through the main gate, gesturing to the Gatekeeper who often let me come and go as long as I brought him something to snack on every once in a while. I traveled through the safe side of the woods and found my special spot out by the lake that was as still as glass and reflected the sky. Stars stood out on the water as well as the moon. I looked up at it and remembered when Oogie Boogie was still around. I was a young imp then, barely old enough for my first time out to scare children. I sighed through my nose and then leaped to fly to a rock that jutted out of the water. I landed, my black scaly wings letting me down gently, barely disturbing the water with small ripples that quickly dispersed. I sat with one leg tucked under the other, my slightly spiky tail ending in a hooked point curled around me.

I looked at my reflection and brought a sharp, black nailed, hand up to brush at the perpetual ink marks underlining my vivid eyes. They streaked down my face, forever marking me with sorrow. When I cried, my tears were pitch black ink that stained my ghostly pale skin, smudges rubbed onto both sides of the edge of my nose. I shifted, my clawed feet gripping the rock under me so I could reach the water and upset it, disfiguring my face in anger. I might be one of The Pumpkin King's best students but it didn't make me happy. I needed something more. I couldn't help but think of Jack, fearless Jack who threw himself into a new world just to find something to fill his emptiness. I needed to do that. I sighed and ran a hand through my wavy sable hair, mindful of the black horns curving out from my skull. A siren of a cat howling made my pointed ears perk. I almost lost track of time. I had to get going. I pushed off the rock and flew back to town. I landed outside the gates and entered when they parted to allow me in, but I had only gotten as far as the fountain in the center of town before I was forced to stop.

"Well look who it is. Late again Jade?" a voice questioned me. It belonged to someone who I barely considered a mature wolfman. He would never live up to his father but at least they both favored wearing torn plaid button up shirts. That was something, right? I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"What was that? Oh, right, you can't spit your snark at us anymore can you?" he taunted. I hated Beck. He was a wazzbag, and his posse of equally annoying below average monsters where a nuisance.

"Yeah, she's practically a mute!" his banshee of a girlfriend shrieked with a cackle. No really, Alyssa was a banshee, and boy did she do her job too well. She was well-known for her high pitched screams that spelled doom for any mortal who happened to hear it. She was perfect for the role. Beck laughed and traded a high five with the vampire pretty boy Ryder. He was such a loser. He was the youngest of four older brothers who constantly picked on him. I approved of that and was greatly entertained when they did it when I was around. I got along with them, but their youngest brother? Not at all.

Anyway, these three were practically the new mischief makers, like Oogie's Boys; Lock, Shock, and Barrel, except they weren't nearly as clever. While the three master trick-or-treaters were experts going door to door gathering treats and maybe pulling a scare by way of pranks, these three only  **believed**  they could do the same. They were pathetic and never worth my time, or anyone else's for that matter. Unfortunately, the original trio had toned down after Oogie's defeat, only showing up once in a while, but mostly spending their time in their clubhouse. These three still didn't have anything on them despite acting like they were the next best thing. I rolled my eyes and moved to walk away but Ryder blocked me.

"Not so fast human-lover," he growled. I wished I could bare my teeth at him. I always had fangs but I could easily grow rows of serrated teeth, trumping his measly elongated canine teeth. He could poke holes but I could tear chunks. I was tired of them thinking I wanted to be human. I might like their clothes, and even stole the ones I always wear now, but that didn't mean I wanted to be like them. Besides, red and black plaid ripped at the knees skintight pants and a black shirt ripped at the sleeves with a white skull bearing blood on its sharp teeth was just too perfect to pass up. I would have taken a pair of combat boots but the shape of my feet were far from human and would never fit. We stared each other down, seconds from breaking into a fight, when we were interrupted.

"Now children, I thought I taught you better than that! No monster fights their brethren! You duel, pulling your most fearsome face, showing your true colors!" our crazy old zombie High Scare School instructor, Sikowitz, scolded out of nowhere. At least it wasn't that witch I had in Junior Scare School. What was her name, Helgamine? Oh, and her assistant Zeldaborne. Geez, both were nuts and always went on and on about how great Jack was. They were obsessed. At least Sikowitz was entertaining. I glared at him and motioned to my face, silently reminding him that I couldn't do much with my lips sealed shut.

"Make due, Jade," he responded, unconcerned. Ryder smirked, preparing himself, but I just scoffed, the air escaping through my nose, and then flipped him off before turning on my heel. Before any of them could say or do anything I took off towards the Town Hall building. I couldn't be late for Jack's speech. I landed at the door and slipped inside just in time. I leaned against the Hanging Tree in the back of the room where Sally also stood. She placed her hand on my shoulder and offered me a smile which I returned. We both looked to the stage where Jack stepped into the spotlight that shone from the balcony above.

"Attention everyone! This year I have decided to allow a few graduates to take the spots of our senior monsters," Jack stated. The audience began complaining and he waved his long arms for silence. I stood at attention, interested in what this could mean for me.

"Yes, I know, but we need new monsters, and a thousand years is, after all, the limit to entering the mortal world. Only a few have successfully graduated my courses and only the very oldest of you will have to step down if you haven't already. I'm sorry," he continued. The crowd was in an uproar again and I didn't like the disrespect they displayed as well as the worry on Sally's face. I scowled to the best of my ability and then climbed the Hanging Tree, careful not to knock down any of the resident skeletal Hangmen on the branches. I jumped from the top most branch to the balcony and then climbed up to take the spotlight from the Mayor. I waved the light over the crowd until they were shielding their eyes from the glare of light, effectively shutting them up. Jack noticed me and waved. I raised my hand and nodded for him to go on.

"I understand that this is a big change for some of you, but don't worry, you're still needed here even if you can't go out for Halloween anymore," he explained. The crowd grumbled but accepted. I remembered when my grandparents told me the same chizz happened all the time. They were unhappy when their children would step up to lead and now it was the next generation's turn. I started to wonder just how long we had been doing this, and how old The Pumpkin King himself was. He had to have been around long enough to feel bored over the ruling of his holiday. Who wouldn't? Jack started calling names after that, pulling out seniors and assigning their younger counterparts. I left during it, only stopping when Sally caught me on the way out.

"You aren't going to stay?" she asked. I shook my head.

"But you're on the list," she told me, smiling at my shocked reaction. I pointed to myself and tilted my head, incredulous. She just nodded and smiled bigger, clasping her small hands together. I couldn't believe it. I was going to be roaming the mortal world full time every year unlike my heavily curfew laden and monitored 'studies' which only lasted half the night. Jack put me on that list because he thought I could do it so I wouldn't let him down. I just wished I had someone I could share my celebration with, but sadly, it was only me. My mother lost interest in me after remarrying a dirt-bag who did nothing but provide her with too many mouths to feed.

He was insatiable, a true high level demon who I felt didn't belong here in our simple town. He belonged in the Underworld, but my mother disagreed. Her patience was always worn thin, and she was tired of me telling her that I wanted my own father back, that we never got along. That didn't matter though. I was rarely home and stayed busy to avoid all that drama. She could continue to take care of those little preturds all she wanted but I wasn't going to help. They weren't my problem. I had better things to do, better things to live up to. My father was a great man and I was going to live up to his legacy no matter what. Sally must have seen the desolate look in my eyes and the furrow of my brow, perceptive as she was, and took me by the hand, resting the other on top.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you. You've really worked hard for this. I know you'll be the best. Maybe as great as Jack?" she said. I shook my head and gave her a sad smile.

"Ok, if not as good as Jack then just as good as your father," she amended. Those words seemed to hit me harder with pride and, dammit, the ink stains had been refreshed. I looked away but didn't even bother to try wiping them away. Sally pulled me into a hug, which I returned, and then I stepped back. I motioned that I was going to go and she nodded, concern in her big eyes, but she let me leave this time. I ran straight into the graveyard, the Gatekeeper already allowing me passage without a fuss for once, and sat at the top of Curly Hill; gazing at the huge moon in the sky. It felt so close here, like I could reach out and touch it. Jack came here once, lamenting over Halloween feeling so repetitive. I remembered hearing the stories. He left Halloween Town and entered the Hinterlands. It was a part of the gray and barren forest that none dared wander into because it led to other worlds, to other holidays. Heck, even Oogie's Boys got to see it up closer and personal with Jack's orders! I always wanted to go there, just to see. My curious nature couldn't ever give up on one day seeing it for myself. The whole town acted like no one knew the path to get there but I wasn't stupid. This very hill took anyone who knew how to make it work right to the Hinterlands. That's it! I could go right now! Who would stop me? I stood abruptly and rushed to the small tombstone off to the left of the hill. Let's see if I still remembered this. I stuck my index and middle finger into the warn eye sockets of a skull and then hooked them into a crevice that then allowed me to pull the whole design out a little. I watched as the hill began to unwind, giving me a temporary path I had to be fast to travel across. I was halfway across when I had a moment of doubt. Jack didn't impart the knowledge of how the hill worked to me if he hadn't trusted me with it. So should I really be doing this? The hill creaked under me, the mechanical gears within turning back into place. No, I wanted it too much to back out now. I could only hope Jack would forgive me. I ran across, jumping the short space over the fence and landing crouched over on my hands and feet on the other side. Now I just had to cross Pumpkin Field and I would be on the home stretch.

"Jade, what are you doing young imp? Hasn't Jack warned everyone not to enter the Hinterlands?" a ghost, Sofia, I recognized by her alto tone of voice, questioned as she took form from the mouth of a jack-o-lantern. I rolled my eyes, trying to look uncaring so she would give up and go away, but she tailed me.

"But…Skirra," she implored. I growled and spun around, warning with a glare not to use Jack's nickname for me to get me to stop. Another ghost took shape from a particularly tall and skinny jack-o-lantern.

"Let her go. We can always warn Jack," Alberto remarked in his low bass tone of voice. I turned my glare on him next but he was unaffected.

"Don't try to stare me down young one. I've made more humans tremble in fear than you could ever imagine. I won't be intimidated by you. If you want to cause trouble, then fine, we won't stop you," he stated. Sofia glanced at me before floating away, Alberto beginning to follow.

"Just keep in mind that Halloween is just a couple of days away and it would be unfortunate if you couldn't go," he warned before vanishing. I was sobered by that but it wasn't enough to slow me down. With renewed confidence I strode into the Hinterlands, ignoring the rest of my ghostly friends; Pietro, Luciano, and Maria, who tried to stop me too. It was dead quiet once I made it inside. Nothing moved and trees surrounded me on all sides. I just walked straight, and in minutes, I could see the ring of tall, large, trees marked by each holiday. I could also see that I wasn't the first to get there. I let out an agitated huff through my nose and stomped toward them, only slowing when I realized that the door marked with a triangular tree was wide open and white flakes floated out of the abyss within. A trail of the stuff led to the group of nitwits who were surrounding something on the ground. I ran the rest of the way and stopped when I was close. I gathered what I could of my muted ability and growled low, gaining their attention instantly. They looked scared at first, probably for being caught, but when they saw it was me they all fell into their act of supposed badassery.

"You just can't keep your nose out of things that don't concern you, can you?" Ryder taunted, moving to circle me. Now that he had moved there was a gap in their line. I could see someone on the ground behind them, shaking in what I guessed was fear. The figure's arms were over their head as if to block out sight and their body was curled up defensively. I didn't recognize who it was but we were never allowed to frighten anything or anyone like this. One scare and then we move on, not torture the victim. I narrowed my eyes at them. Beck noticed where I was looking and laughed.

"Gonna tattle-tale on us, teacher's pet? I bet you are," he sneered.

"I bet you she'll go crying to Jack the next chance she gets," Alyssa spoke up.

"True, so then let's teach her a lesson before she can," Ryder snarled, suddenly grabbing me around the middle, pinning my arms down. Without my now sharpening nails I couldn't get at him. My clawed feet kicked and thrashed, my tail whipped about, but after carrying me closer to the figure on the ground he forced me to my knees, crouching down to hold my arms behind my back.

"If you haven't already figured it out by our little guest then you may have noticed she isn't from around here, if you get what I mean," Beck began, pacing with his hands behind his back. I took a good look at the cowering figure with red hair, an innocent face, and pointed ears. She clenched a green hat in her hands and was dressed in more green with shoes pointed at the toe on her feet. I had never seen clothes like that on any mortal before.

"Tell her Beck! Tell her!" Alyssa screamed, making me cringe at the volume level. Beck smirked, his sharp jaws twisting.

"We snuck into that door. You know, the one Jack went into all those years ago, and captured this little cutie," his gravelly voice growled, ending with a snap at the girl. She whimpered and flinched, shaking harder. I wanted to tell him to stop but all I could manage was a frown and futile attempts to get loose.

"I see how much you want to cuss me out Jade, I really do. I have no clue why you even care. What? Is it 'not right'? That she 'doesn't deserve this'? Well, maybe I think she does, or maybe, I just like to scare the very soul from anything that even  **looks**  human," he ranted, leaning over her with his claws extended. That was enough. I broke free of Ryder and surged at Beck, tackling him to the ground. He scratched my side and my tail whipped at his face, before he head butted me, and then while I was dazed, picked me up to slam me onto the ground, winding me. I couldn't catch my breath, having only been able to regulate air through my nose, so I was helpless when Ryder dragged me to the open door, Alyssa following with the trembling girl.

"How disappointed would Jack be to find out his star pupil disobeyed him and put someone from another holiday in danger? Tsk, tsk," Beck said with a laugh. The others laughed too as they tossed in the girl first then threw me in after. I flailed through the void, free falling, until something swept me away. White specks flew past, carrying me on what felt like a gust of wind that swirled, and then with a flash of bluish white light, I was dumped in this cold, wet, stuff head first. Ugh, I think this is what Jack called snow. I heard it fell in Halloween Town the year he tried to take over but I hadn't gotten to experience it because I was bed bound for fighting at school and getting my butt handed to me. I used my claws to fight loose of the slush and then fell back on my hands to look around with wide eyes at all the bright, colorful, lights and splendor.

"Please don't hurt me," a small voice begged. I turned in the soft white stuff to see the girl. She looked afraid, but it was the first time I wasn't proud to see someone look at me in such a way. I actually felt, well, guilty. I held up my hands to show her I meant no harm, even taking away my sharp nails and tucking back my wings. I tried to smile but when she didn't seem reassured I knew it came out as more of a grimace. I shook my head, worried I would further frighten her, and then tried again. This time she seemed to understand.

"You won't hurt me?" she questioned. I shook my head again and sat back on my haunches, hoping we would get out of this stuff soon. It was so cold. She carefully stood and came closer. I stayed where I was on the ground to remain harmless. She ran a few fingers over my horns and then wiped at my cheek, examining the ink smudge left on her skin. Her fear slowly morphed into a kind of concerned sadness only Sally ever directed at me. It made my whole frame sag, my wings drooping, at the thought of what Sally would think of my disobedience. I wasn't so much worried over Jack's reaction as I was her's. She was like the mother I was never able to have while Jack could be a father figure but I knew my own father would never be as spirited, which distinguished them from each other too much. She then offered me a hesitant yet hopeful smile and took my cold hand in her warm one.

"You tried to help me so I guess you can't be like them," she mentioned. I nodded, relieved she was trusting me a little.

"Since you helped me, I'll help you! Let's go ask Santa how to get you back!" she proposed. Wait,  **Santa**. As in Santa Claus? The man Jack met and called Sandy Claws? Was I in…Christmas Town? Really? So I didn't imagine seeing the shape of the door as a triangular looking tree? I wanted to talk so badly right now, ask all kinds of questions, because, I was in another holiday's world! But I couldn't, so I just jumped to my feet, upsetting the snow we stood in and making the girl scurry back in surprise. She looked scared again, but then sharp pain stung my side and I fell to my knees. My hand pressed at the wound and came back with red staining my pale skin.

"You're hurt!" she exclaimed. I looked up at her and then down at my hand, finally feeling the blow done to me now that the adrenaline had passed and I was aware of the damage. I swayed on the spot and then fell forward. All I remembered was feeling the press of the cold on my face and a shocked gasp before I fell under.


	2. Red & Green

I came back into consciousness surrounded by warmth and a sweet smell clogging my sensitive nose. It was a little less bright but still not as dark as I would have preferred. Something damp and warm touched my cheek and I jolted fully awake, scrambling over soft sheets of a bed to fall off the side and onto the floor. I backed up until I was pressed into a corner. I eyed the space under the bed briefly but thought better of it. I was in an unknown place with unknown people, and after learning of the mortal world shooting down Jack in order to stop him in the past I had to be on my guard.

"It's ok. I'm the only one here," a gentle yet firm voice spoke to me. I focused on the girl speaking and marveled at her beauty. The lights in the room were off but the colorful additions from outside shone on her through the window. She had an angular face, tanned skin that looked warm, and the most welcoming gaze I had ever seen on anyone. They were a soft brown, like chocolate or something, rich and captivating. She smiled and it triggered a crooked one on my own face. She wore a purple version of the clothes the redhead had worn.

"I saw the stitches…and um, did you want them taken out?" she tentatively inquired, setting down the damp rag she held and stepped closer while raising a small pair of scissors. I tried to relax and nodded, allowing her closer. She came over, movements slow, and crouched down in front of me. Mother would be mad if I removed them but I was done letting her tell me what to do. Plus, I really wanted to be able to talk right now.

"Ok then, hold still," she cautioned. Her left hand reached out and carefully made contact with my cheek, cupping under my jaw so that she could angle my face up. My eyes closed involuntarily at the warmth of her skin.

"What happened over there that made you like this?" she wondered under her breath, her eyes on my mouth where she was working on snipping off the wiry thread sealing my lips. My brows creased and my eyes flicked to her own. She caught my gaze then and her movements ceased.

"Your eyes are glowing…" she mumbled. If I could blush I would. My eyes only glowed when I was experiencing strong emotions. She was fascinating, and being here, no matter how uncertain I was, excited me. That must have been the reason. I waited patiently for her to get back to work and then finish, her slender fingers sliding the thread loose.

"There," she said, sitting back on her knees after setting the scissors on the nearby desk. I flexed my jaw with a sigh, rubbing at it while I continued to flex the stilted muscles in my face. I could feel the holes healing. She gasped suddenly and I looked up at her, wondering what made her eyes go wide with fear, or was that wonder? That was strange.

"Sorry, it's that, your teeth…" she commented. Oh, my fangs. I smiled, revealing the rows of razor sharp teeth I could alternately use. She just stared.

"So, you really are from Halloween Town," she finally whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Yes, and this is Christmas Town," I replied. It was weird to hear my voice after going so long without it. She nodded.

"Who are you? What do you call yourself?" I continued, crossing my legs and bringing my tail around to curl at my side. I watched as she scanned over me, lingering on my swaying tail and clawed feet before looking back up at me.

"I'm an elf. I help Santa Clause make toys for the children of the mortal world. I'm a new helper in the factory this year along with Cat. You know, the girl you saved," she answered. So that's who helped make the toys. Why in the world were children given toys anyway? Treats and tricks were way better, but whatever. If children didn't like it then it wouldn't still be needed.

"What about you?" she inquired.

"I'm an imp. I scare children by playing tricks or pranks on them during Halloween and add treats to their trick-or-treat bags if they're good sports about it," I responded. She made a face but seemed to come to the same conclusion that I had about her holiday. I looked away from her curious and searching eyes to idly scratch at the wooden floor under me with a sharp nail.

"What's your name?" she asked next.

"Skirra," I answer quickly, refusing to give her my real one just yet.

"Like the origin of the word 'scare', meaning 'to frighten'?" she elaborated with a quirked brow and knowing smile. I looked up at her, wondering how she knew that.

"It's also related to skjarr, meaning 'timid' or 'shy'. Did you know that?" she said, her smile growing when my face said it all. I hadn't known that. In fact, I was certain she was teasing me now because I really was feeling a little timid and shy. No one made me feel that way.

"Jade," I stated gruffly, needing to change that.

"Hmm?" she said, her head canted.

"My real name is Jade," I clarified, looking her right in the eyes.

"My name's Victoria but I like Tori better. It's nice to meet you, especially someone from such a different holiday as mine. We haven't come in contact with anyone from Halloween Town since that fiasco years ago with your king, Jack Skellington," she told me.

"You know about that?" I questioned her.

"It's a story passed around here all the time. Hasn't it been told to you?" she countered.

"Yes, but…" I confirmed with a single nod before contemplating something else. Tori waited for me to keep going.

"You aren't scared? That other elf was," I said, staring at her curiously. She fidgeted and looked at the floor before shrugging.

"I kinda always wanted to meet someone from the other holidays, someone from Halloween Town being at the top of the list," she admitted.

"Really?" I said with a small laugh.

"Yeah. Um, is that weird?" she wondered. I shook my head.

"Heck no. I always wanted to go to a different holiday's world with this place being the first I would go to, and here I am, so I guess we both got what we wanted, right?" I replied, my smirk falling back into place again. She laughed but nodded in agreement.

"Is she up?" another voice questioned. We both looked up to see an older woman in red and white come in along with the girl from earlier.

"Oh, Mrs. Claus! I hope this wasn't a bother!" Tori hastily addressed, getting to her feet rather clumsily. I suppressed a chuckle and pushed myself up too. I was prepared to feel pain in my side but then I remembered just how much time must have passed so I was sure I was fully healed by now. I shifted a little and realized that I had been bandaged.

"Oh no dear, not at all. We extend help to any who need it," Mrs. Claus responded in a gentle tone.

"I'm so glad to see you're feeling better. Cat told me you heroically stepped in when those troublemakers were bullying her and you got injured in the altercation before you were thrown here with her. It seems she dragged you all the way from Yuletide Hill down to the entrance to town before Tori here noticed and helped her the rest of the way. You're in good hands," she said, turning to me.

"Thank you. I didn't mean to intrude or overstep boundaries but, as you can see, I kinda had no choice," I replied, grateful but running a hand through my hair with some discomfort. This place was so cheery and strange but they were hospitable enough. I just felt out of place. It wasn't that those from Halloween Town were mean, it was our job to cause fear, but at the same time we weren't a cheery bunch. We excelled in the stoic, creepy, or plain crazy.

"It wasn't a problem dear. If you're feeling better Tori and Cat can show you the way back. You must want to return home," Mrs. Claus continued.

"Yeah, I do," I muttered, glancing at Tori who was already looking at me with a small smile and this calculating look, but when she realized I had caught her, she looked down with a blush. I laughed internally at her endearing behavior.

"I can't go with you guys. I was assigned to the present machine. Robbie told me he was going to show me how to use it and then Andre needs me to help him with something too," Cat spoke up, pouting slightly.

"I don't want to hold you up any more than I have already. Thanks for the help but I should get going," I directed at her, walking over to hold out a hand. She took it, a look of awe on her face, before she crushed me in a hug that was surprisingly strong for someone so small. I grimaced and pried her off then stepped back. Mrs. Clause smiled warmly at me and I made sure to shake her hand too before looking back at Tori, gesturing for her to lead the way. She was ready with a bright smile on her face.

"I'll be quick," she said to Mrs. Claus who nodded.

"Come on," she chirped, nudging my arm as she passed. I glanced once more at the red headed elf and the kind woman next to her then followed Tori. We left the room we were in to come out into a small yet spacious room filled with chairs and stuff. I think the mortals called it a living room. Hm, they seem to follow the mortals' way of life in a way we never do. We all have a place but most of use prefer outdoor locations rather than buildings. I followed her to the door and we walked out on a snowy walkway. Following that took us out on a wide stretch of open snow that cut through the brightly lit town and branched off in some parts. It was all so new and interesting and it dawned on me that I had an urge to make the most of this situation before I had to go. Who knew when I would get another opportunity like this?

"So, you wanna do a little exploring before I go?" I suggested, smirking at Tori. She seemed caught off guard for a moment before looking around like someone could have heard, biting her lip anxiously.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" she mumbled, avoiding my eyes.

"Aw come on. It'll be fun. I always wanted to see this place, remember?" I reminded her.

"Yeah, you see it, now it's time for you to go home!" she sternly replied, pushing against my back with warm hands splayed against me. I launched into the air to escape, so without me there, she flailed forward but I caught her before she could face plant into the snow. I hovered over her, gripping her by the back of her sweater. I pulled her back on her feet and then pushed through the air to hover in front of her.

"Don't be a buzzkill," I stated casually.

"I'm not! I just think we shouldn't. I mean, yes, you didn't mean to come here, but we shouldn't push it, you know?" she hesitantly replied, wringing her hands. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I don't know. Look, you have to live a little," I persisted, flying closer to take her hand in mine and tug her forward.

"Now show me," I continued to persuade. She allowed me to move her a few steps before she dug in her heels again and I sighed.

"But it's against the rules. You should go home as soon as possible," she declined, bowing her head.

"I don't care much for rules. I never got along well with them. In fact, rules can bite me. I have better things to do that include not following them," I intoned, squeezing her hand in mine. When she didn't look at me or even say a word against my latest attempt, just stood there and worried her lip, I resorted to desperate measures. I wasn't an imp for nothing. I flew in close to her and used my free hand to hold her softly by the chin, tilting her head up so that she looked into my eyes. I could see the excitement making them glow and reflect in her own. Now, I didn't call it 'hypnotizing' or something stupid like that, but the glowing eyes of an imp could lure or persuade almost anyone into mischief. I watched as she was caught in my gaze even after blinking a few times.

"Please Tori? Just a quick tour and then I'll go right after. We'll have fun. I promise," I whispered, smirking when she groaned and pulled away from my hand.

"Fine. But do you really promise you'll go right after?" she inquired, a brow raised.

"I promise you'll have fun. Isn't that enough?" I answered slyly, chuckling when she began to sputter.

"Let's go Miss-Wrapped-Up-Too-Tight. We have exploring to do!" I exclaimed, scooping her off the ground and flying high into the sky. She shrieked and clung to me but I just laughed. I took her into a stomach clenching loop then swooped down to land on the snow covered roof of what looked to be the toy factory.

"Oh…my…gosh…I think-I think I'm going…to be sick," she gasped, leaning on her knees to brace herself as soon as I set her down. I laughed and patted her back.

"You'll be fine. It'll pass. So where should we start?" I replied. She glared at me and swallowed before taking a deep breath to steady herself. She stood up straight and looked around.

"We could visit the reindeer. It's where Santa Claus keeps his sleigh too," she proposed. That was good enough. I nodded, stepping closer to hold out a hand to her.

"Let's go," I urged. She looked at my hand like it was the last thing she wanted to do, but sighed and eventually placed her own in mine. I yanked her into my arms and took off, starting off quick in order to get into the air, and then cruised using the drafts of cool wind.

"Over there," she pointed out below us. I looked down to see a tall wooden red gate arranged in a huge circle. To one side the big red sleigh was parked and on the other side where the reindeer in their pens. I descended in a circular manner until we landed on solid ground again. Tori pushed away from me and started taking deep breath before attempting to talk.

"You can look, but please don't touch anything. And if the reindeer put up a fuss then stay clear. We can't draw any attention," she cautioned. I ran over to stand next to the sleigh and marveled at the intricate designs etched into it. I then turned around to approach the reindeer but they were already aware that I was there. They stared at me with wide eyes and perked ears as I walked closer. I reached out and carefully ran my hand over the side of one with a bright red nose. The others began shifting nervously but the one I petted just looked at me, unaffected. I stepped away so that they would calm down and Tori appeared next to me.

"Rudolf likes you," she said, looking at the reindeer that allowed me to touch him.

"Most animals don't. I guess they feel threatened. I would never hurt someone or something though," I replied with a wry yet mildly sad smile, glancing at the others who were still eyeing me warily. A silence fell between us before Tori placed her hand on my arm.

"Wanna see the tree?" she offered.

"What's so special about a tree?" I responded, unimpressed.

"Oh you'll see," she answered. Her smile was infection and made me smirk in place of a smile.

"Alright," I agreed. I scooped her into my arms and she giggled this time.

"Hey, this isn't a joy ride. I'm not doing this to be nice or anything I just don't want to have to wait on your slow walking. Plus, I hoped it would scare you, so be scared," I chided, however, an unintentional hint of playfulness seeped in with the words. She hid another laugh and made a big deal of acting scared, clinging to me with fear on her face before she buried it in my shoulder. I smiled at that and then launched into the air. I twisted through it and stopped high above town.

"Where to?" I inquired. She pointed to a giant tree at the center of a plaza off to the left so I darted over, fitting in another tight loop that I came out of into a free fall. Tori screamed and I laughed, full of euphoria with her fright. I pulled out of the drop at the last minute and landed gracefully right in front of the lit up tree. I set her down and she swooned so that I had to catch her or she would fall.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked, knowing full well she wasn't. She tried to glare but it dropped when she swayed on the spot again. I held her up and she just made use of it, leaning back on me. I wanted to cross my arms but she was in the way so I just wrapped them around her middle.

"It's beautiful," I observed, looking up at the tree, all the way to the gold star perched at the top.

"Yeah," she murmured, most likely still preoccupied with being too ill to properly speak. We stood like that in silence before she finally spoke up with a much more steady tone.

"The only other place that's worth looking at is the factory, but we can't go there so we should start heading for Yuletide Hill to get you home," she stated. She slid from my arms and it was then I took note of how comfortable I had been. I wasn't a fan of anyone getting in my space, but with Tori, I didn't mind. I felt like I could trust her.

"Ok," I agreed, making her shoot me a surprised look.

"What?" I inquired.

"You just agreed without a fight," she responded. I shrugged and dragged my clawed toe through the snow uneasily.

"You're growing on me…" I admitted. She smiled adoringly so I continued flippantly.

"…like a tumor," I added. She frowned and I laughed.

"It's a good thing, believe me," I insisted. She looked unconvinced but let out a sigh and indicated to follow her. She led me out to the main street and then we followed it all the way to the entrance. We passed under the archway that was lit up as well, bearing the name of the town on posts that were striped with white and red. We walked up a somewhat steep hill and the snow slowly became deep. Tori was having trouble walking through it and I gave up a long time ago to hover instead. I watched her struggle a little longer with that and the incline before I took pity on her. I hauled her up from under her arms and flew the few feet to the top where I dropped her. She landed heavily, almost falling into the snow, and glared at me. I ignored the look and landed next to her. In front of us was the same line of trees with their respective doors.

"What I wouldn't give to go through them all," I muttered reverently.

"No, you're going home," she scolded me.

"Yes  **ma'am** ," replied sarcastically, saluting at her. I could see her trying to hold back a smile but she ultimately failed.

"So I guess this is it," she said, thrusting out her hand between us. I looked down at it and then back up to her warm brown eyes. I gripped her hand in mine gently and we shook once before she let go.

"It was nice meeting you, Jade," she carried on, seemingly unaffected.

"Yeah, you too. But it won't be the last," I stated. She tilted her head in confusion and narrowed her eyes. I couldn't just never come back. This place was everything Jack had told us. It was strange and wonderful and full of color. It should be annoyingly cheerful but it wasn't. It just gave off this feeling in my chest that was warm and secure. Geez, I sounded so cheesy.

"I want to see more, and I would like it very much if you showed me," I requested.

"I-I can't…" she disagreed with a shake of her head and a step back.

"But..." I began, stepping closer to look her in the eyes. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Don't," she ground out. I didn't even know I was trying to persuade her again. It was instinctual that time so I did as she said and directed my eyes to the white ground.

"I'll be back. Expect me here at any time. You could bring me a treat. I'm curious to see what kind you give to the mortal children," I told her, turning away when she said nothing. I pulled open the pumpkin shaped door but looked back at her. She stood knee deep in the snow with a mix of emotions on her face.

"I guess I'll see you then," she muttered, disjointedly. I nodded and then hopped into the darkness beyond.


	3. Tricks & Treats

I fell through the void before wind swirled around me, carrying fall leaves of orange and red. It shot me out the door and I landed heavily but without falling over. I was back in the Hinterlands. I stood to brush off my pants and shirt, glanced back at the doors, and then began my walk towards town. I decided to keep my adventure to myself, tell no one of my plans to return, and focus on blaming the three lack wits who threw me in there in the first place should they dare to tell. Damn, I had them to thank didn't I? No, it was just coincidence they picked that door. I could have been tossed into that one with some kind of egg on it. What was that place anyway?

I heard its ruler was a giant pink rabbit that had accidentally been brought over and had gotten scared when Behemoth yelled at it. He was so far gone from that axe in his head. He should really stick to growing pumpkins and that's it. I sighed heavily and then resorted to slowly hovering home. It was slower than walking so that I could kill time before I would have to really return. When I arrived at the gate, the sun was high in the sky, relieving everything of shadow and making the town bland. It looked better at night in my opinion. Much more comfortable. The Gatekeeper looked down his long beak at me with something like a scowl.

"Don't get your feathers ruffled. I know it's early and no one should even be passing through but I've been out all night and was only able to get back now so just open the gate and I'll be sure to bring you something shiny back when I visit the mortal world," I bargained. The giant, hoarding, crow that he was, he quickly agreed. I slipped inside once the gate opened enough for me to get in and then I hurried in the direction of home. I didn't want to kill the good mood I was in so I stopped at my favorite back alley where I sat on a stone wall next to the resident black cat. The mangy thing meowed and hopped on my lap. I pet it a few times before it jumped down and left. I laid across the top of the wide wall, crossing one leg over the other and folding my arms behind my head. I closed my eyes, preparing to sleep most of the day away, when music started up.

"Are you trying to keep me up or help me sleep?" I sighed, slightly irritable. The forced soft music faded to be replaced by a voice.

"Trying to help, but it's not working, is it?" James answered. I opened my eyes to glance at him. He was a skinny framed zombie with a sax. The rest of the zombie band were gathered around him; Jimmy with his tall broad frame carrying his accordion and Jim with his short squat frame holding his bass guitar containing a severed head behind the strings. I yawned and then stretched before answering.

"No, not at all," I told him.

"Well then, how 'bout a song to cheer you up?" Jimmy suggested. It couldn't hurt, so I nodded and relaxed again, closing my eyes. The song that played now was one I felt I knew. The longer I listened, the more I came to realize it was a song I had heard in Christmas Town. There had been music in the background but I barely paid any attention to it when I was much more interested in my tour guide. I sat up to stare so intently at them that they stopped playing. I let one leg hang off the wall and leaned on the other which was bent so that I could rest against it.

"How do you know that?" I asked them.

"Jack told us to learn it so that we can play it," Jimmy supplied.

"You know, back when he tried to lead Christmas himself," James added. Jim nodded along silently.

"Thanks guys, but I think I should get going," I mumbled, sliding off the stone wall to land lightly on the ground.

"See ya around," James said in farewell. I nodded absentmindedly and walked away with my hands in my pockets, my wings drooping. The town started coming alive with anyone willing to be out at this time. I knew all vampires were either hiding out at home or huddled under their umbrellas. I hoped they were at home because then Ryder would most likely be with them. I passed the Devil conversing with the Grim Reaper; something about finding it ridiculous that mortals think the Reaper comes when it's their time to die and that if they were bad they are brought to the Devil in Hell. The Underworld was no place for a mortal. In fact, there wasn't a single one there, bad or otherwise. They had it all wrong. It was a place for destructive and lethal monsters; a prison. I shook my head at their confusion but walked on. With my head down I almost ran into Chuck, the melted man. I swerved out of the way just in time and he peered at me through his sludge of a face and tipped his hat. I nodded at him and walked on, well away from him. It didn't take much to get stuck to him so I kept my distance at all times.

"Jade!" a scratchy voice called to me. I rolled my eyes but changed direction to stop in front of Gordon, the harlequin demon.

"Look what I made this time. A monkey fur purse," he stated, holding up the item.

"You shouldn't have," I replied, taking it when he handed it to me. No really, he shouldn't have. I would think after his failed foray into remaking dead creatures as accessories, back when he contributed to Jack's Christmas, he would see that it should have stopped. But he seemed to like making things, and for me in particular. I don't know why. The one thing I did like that he had made for me was this bangle made from some animal's bone that had the word 'Jaded' carved into it. The whole thing was painted black to help the words stand out. I wore it all the time. I had just passed Paul, the cyclops, complaining of a headache when Duke, the clown with the tear-away face, came swerving over on his unicycle to cut me off. This guy was an annoyance who liked to help Sikowitz teach once in a while, like he knew anything.

"Jack's looking for you. He asked me to find you," he told me, teetering precariously and rolling to and fro to stay balanced.

"He is?" I replied, looking up at him.

"Yeah, he's been looking for you since last night," he confirmed. Dammit. I wonder if Sally covered for me or not. Hopefully she did.

"Ok, I'll head over then," I responded. He nodded and then peddled away, taking dangerous turns around every obstacle in his way. I jogged the rest of the way to Jack's house and slipped between the open gates to climb the stairs. I yanked on the spider themed doorbell and a scream of terror announced my presence. Zero came through the door, barking happily, and then went back inside. I figured that was his way of welcoming me in. I stepped inside and shut the door behind me, setting my newly acquired accessory aside.

"Jack?" I called, my voice echoing through the house.

"Jade? Is that you? I'm upstairs," his reply came back through the empty space. I sighed and began climbing the narrow staircase upwards. I would fly, since it was so high, but even my slender wings wouldn't fit the stairwell. Why did Jack have to be so skinny? I grumbled as I made my way up. When I reached the top it was to see Jack hunched over some papers spread out over his desk. Compared to downstairs this part of the house was smaller yet it was packed full of more things. This was where I spent most of my time studying with Jack so I got comfortable, lounging on the sliding ladder that was used to reach the higher shelves of the wall to wall bookshelf.

"What's up?" I questioned, glancing at him.

"Oh, so the imp finally shows her face. Sally mentioned she had talked to you but as for finding where you went no one knew. Are you no longer punished?" he wondered, slightly playful, before turning to me and tossing a paper haphazardly on the desk.

"Sorry for that. I just needed time alone. And no, I took it out myself," I answered with a shrug. He narrowed his eyes at me, in what most would consider disapproval, but then he grinned.

"Nothing stops you, does it?" he remarked with a laugh.

"Nope. So what did you need?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were ready for your full night out in the mortal world. It's much like your lessons but requires more craft and cunning. Since you will be out longer you must exercise more stealth, and stay out of sight until you are ready. It's also important that you don't spend too long out in the open as you may be discovered," he cautioned. I rolled my eyes and nodded but listened.

"I know. I got it. I'm your best student, remember?" I teased, smirking.

"Indeed you are and I have the utmost faith in you," he responded proudly, walking over to crouch down next to me.

"But even so I want to go over everything with you one last time. Keep in mind that if you fail you'll have to try again next year. I don't think you would want to spend a whole year taking the same lessons," he reminded me.

"No, I don't. But you don't have to worry Jack. I can do this. I'm ready," I told him resolutely. He nodded and stood tall.

"Ok then, let's begin," he replied, going over to the chalkboard to erase old plans and start on my lessons. He gestured for me to come over so I got up and hopped up on the desk instead. He shook his head and covered his face but began writing in his quick and neat script. I chuckled. Let the finals begin. The more questioned me the more I growled my annoyance but humored him. I knew it was because he cared and just wanted me to pass. So for the next several days leading up to Halloween I spent every single one with Jack, touching up on every aspect of the mortal world as well as how to apply what I learned. I knew it all and so far hadn't heard a single thing I didn't already know. I was rearing to go. On the last day Sally came to visit. She tended to wander or spend time with Jack now that the Doc had Jewel, his newest creation, to watch over him and keep him company.

I spent the day in and out of my thoughts, debating whether I should tell Jack about my impromptu trip to Christmas Town. Seeing as no one had said anything yet I guess it meant that the three idiots either tried to tell on me and no one took it seriously, or they haven't said anything yet. I had a feeling they were saving it as blackmail to use against me when the time came to leave for the mortal world. What would be their proof though? What could they possibly say that could be believable? I could easily counter their claims with my own, revealing them as the ones causing trouble. And really, who would believe them over me? Maybe they even came to this conclusion and that's why they haven't said anything. They don't ever think anything through, do they? Figures. With Jack suddenly remembering he had somewhere to be I was left with Sally until he came back. After the brief interruption I went back to thinking.

"Do you have something on your mind?" Sally asked, taking a seat next to me. Her question pulled me back into reality with a start.

"Yeah, I guess I do," I muttered, hesitant to tell her. With Sally it was hard to lie. She didn't deserve deceit and I could ultimately trust her with anything I had to say. I didn't like to rely on anyone, but if I had to, I could count on her.

"I've been to Christmas Town," I confessed.

"Oh, Jack says it's magnificent," she replied casually. Now I was confused.

"Wait, you aren't disappointed that I broke a rule Jack himself established?" I quarried. She laughed and shook her head.

"I try to keep in mind the nature of our inhabitants, pesky imps included," she teased. I rolled my eyes but smirked, feeling less on edge.

"I'm not disappointed in you though. I'm curious how you ended up there. As much as you like to disobey and I always knew you wanted to see another holiday's world, I also knew that you wouldn't disrespect Jack by breaking his rule unless there was a good reason. If you didn't care you would have gone on your own already," she explained.

"Oh…that makes sense," I mumbled, nodding my head slowly. I knew I could count on her.

"Yes. So how did you come to be in Christmas Town?" she asked. I sighed and brushed back my hair before sitting up straight.

"Beck, Alyssa, and Ryder had gone in and dragged out an elf. They were scaring her, maybe even going to hurt her, until I caught them. I tried to stick up for her but instead I got tossed into Christmas Town with her. They threatened to tell on me, to make it seem like I had gone on my own, but I wasn't worried about that. They're cowards; and even if they did say something it would be their word against mine. I'm confident that trust would be placed in me more than a trio of undergraduates," I told her.

"And you would be right. Well, Jack and I would have believed you at least. Jack's word means more than anyone else's, so really you have a very unfair advantage," she pointed out, smiling when that realization dawned on me.

"So are you going to tell Jack?" she questioned.

"Tell me what?" Jack's voice suddenly alerted us both. I jumped to my feet to face him, glanced at Sally to see her encourage me, and then looked back at Jack who was waiting patiently. I then took a breath before telling him all about my trip through the door. At first he was quiet. He seemed to be thinking through something. But then he smiled.

"Incredible, isn't it?" he replied. We shared some wonder at the many things we had seen but he didn't miss the chance to caution me about the dangers of the other world's inhabitants not taking too kindly to outsiders, but I assured him I didn't come off as a threat. I wanted to tell him I was going back again, but he seemed to make it clear that the first time was an accident so it was fine, but that I shouldn't make it a habit. I told him I wouldn't, with my fingers crossed and shoved deep in my pockets of course. I went home to my personal stone prison and barricaded myself in my room in order to avoid my mother and all the little demon spawn.

I was excited for the next day. It would be Halloween and I couldn't wait to go. I spent the night and most of the day going over procedures of arrival and testing how much information I could pull up on my own. When I was confident I had the most important fundamentals down pat I left to attend the meeting that would organize and ready us for entering the mortal world. I slipped out of the house swiftly and headed into town. Everyone was being split up and put into balanced groups. It was to keep friends and relatives separated. That way the job could get done without any messing around or mistakes. This was business, not play time.

"Jade, you're right on time," Mr. Hyde greeted me on my way in. His hat lifted to reveal a smaller version of himself.

"Jack wants you with the other graduates," he told me, voice a little higher in tone. His hat lifted too to reveal the last duplicate that was even smaller.

"They're over there," he squeaked while pointing out a group of young monsters I recognized.

"Thank you. Will you be going this year?" I asked him. His hat fell back into place.

"Yes, I will be there," he replied.

"Cool, then have fun with it. What are you, eight hundred years in?" I joked.

"Eight hundred and fifty three to be precise," he corrected in his straight forward and monotonous voice.

"Oh, then all the more reason," I said, waving my farewell before turning to the group I needed to join.

"Jack's not here yet?" I asked a nearby swamp creature.

"Not yet. I bet he's running late," he responded, scoffing at Jack's not so punctual habits. We waited a few minutes more before he showed up, striding to the front of our group.

"Alright. You are my top graduates. I'm proud to send you on a full night into the human world. Keep in mind safety procedures for both you and the mortals. Remember, we don't harm, we scare. But I'm sure you know that or else you wouldn't be here. This group will be split according to what you feel will transport you easier. Anyone who dwells in water will take the well, those on foot, the coffin, and those who can fly, you'll travel by air, so on and so forth," he explained. We listened to him recount one last time what he had said and then we split up. I took off with a fellow imp who was red and must have had more demon in his family line than imp. Three witches traveled with us on their brooms. The clouds were thick tonight but my eyes were superior and pierced right through. I quickly became the leader and the others fell in formation behind me. It took some time, but eventually, we broke through the clouds to swoop down over the giant cities and towns of the mortal world.

"See ya back home," the red imp cackled, taking off. Yep, definitely more devil than imp. The three witches zoomed off too and I was left alone. Just how I liked it. I kept flying until I found a small suburban neighborhood. I watched the children scurry around, dragging their parents or leaving them with no choice but to run to catch up. I snickered at their excitement and then began descending, landing behind a well preened bush. Two teenage boys were hiding there, no doubt waiting for a passerby that they could scare. They were in for it. I snuck up on them, my eyes glowing, and growled low. They looked around in confusion before lifting their masks and looking behind them at me. I snarled and bared my teeth, raising my claws threateningly. They screamed and ran for it, crashing into a group of teenage girls who were just passing.

They stuttered and stammered as they helped them up before running away again, not even looking back. They deserved a little more treats than I originally planned to give them. I chuckled and then took off. I scared everyone I could, from jump scares to menacing roars. I even made a few people in their homes nervous, and scared a child from my spot under his bed. A little girl who turned in early was convinced a monster hid in her closet and I beat a hasty escaped to the window by climbing over the ceiling so that her confused parents didn't see me. I made sure every pile of sweets grew with every scare. It did last longer than I was used to but it still seemed to come to an end too quickly. With an hour left we were on our way back. I took to the sky, the three witches finding me again but the red imp was missing.

"Where is he?" I asked them. They shrugged.

"We aren't his keepers. We were busy doing our own scaring," one replied. I growled and broke formation to head back lower. I tried to relax and focused on the mortal world passing under me. My senses pulled me to the left and I let it direct me to the single monster refusing to leave now that it was time to go. He was in a cemetery. I landed on a large marble tombstone and leaned over to find him menacingly staring down a human. He looked like the caretaker of the cemetery. The red imp was crouched in a way I knew meant he would attack so I swooped in and tackled him before he could. He growled and I hissed back, pinning him to the ground.

"Get going. I don't want to have to force you," I muttered, leaning in close with my sharp claws directed at his face. His yellow eyes glanced at them before narrowing on me.

"Figures you would be the one to catch me," he sneered. My grip tightened on his neck.

"I said, get going," I repeated, yanking him off the ground and shoving him forward. He stumbled before taking off, shooting me a glare as he went. I huffed out a breath and then turned to see the frightened human staring at me in awe despite that.

"Y-you must have b-been an angel before you were condemned," he stammered. I rolled my eyes and scoffed while shaking my head. I turned my back on him and launched into the air, falling into place behind the red imp to make sure he went straight back with no detours. When we landed back in the newly rising sun over our town the first thing I did was report him to Jack. I knew I was gaining yet another enemy, since that's how my troubles with the wannabe trio began, but it was a matter to be taken seriously.

Even barely scraping by graduates should be able to see why. We all knew humans weren't as weak as we made them out to be. There were some that didn't get scared, they got even. It was why we focused more on children than adults. If even one of us were found out, caught, or worse, killed, then how would the rest of us ever be able to go out into the mortal world again? Jack thanked me, congratulated me on passing, and then left to find the red imp who I was sure would have to try again next year to pass. Now that I was free the rest of the day I headed for the Graveyard, looking for a little more adventure.


	4. Chocolate & Mint

Getting past the Gatekeeper was a little hard this time around until I remembered that I owed him a trinket from the mortal world. It was a good thing I remembered while I was there or I wouldn't have had something for him when I got back. I'd be forced to stay put who knew how long. But I got it, an old fashioned key I found in a closet. I tossed it to him and he caught it, examining it from all angles, before letting me go. I rushed to the Graveyard and unfurled Curly Hill. I raced across Pumpkin Field and now I was here again, standing in the Hinterlands, staring at the tree marked with my destination. I quickly entered and was transported right into the snow face first. I growled as I climbed out of the indent I made and looked up just in time to see Tori making her way up the hill. An involuntary crooked smile came to my face.

"You're very punctual," I remarked teasingly, standing straight while brushing off snow. Tori brushed off more from my shoulder and offered a smile.

"It was a coincidence. I kept track of the date and figured you would be back after Halloween passed so I snuck out and started to make my way out here," she explained.

"Am I influencing you already elf?" I continued to taunt, quirking a brow at her and smirking. She flushed a little but shook her head.

"I'm still a little anxious about being caught," she admitted.

"Then let's go somewhere it's less likely that you would be," I suggested. She fell quiet to think.

"I know what we can do," she finally spoke up.

"What?" I inquired, curious.

"Follow me and you'll find out," she replied, giving me this look that made me want to listen without complaint. She took me further out past town to an area of smooth snow. Without a word she fell into it on her back and began moving her arms and legs.

"What the heck are you doing?" I questioned, looking down at her. She got up carefully and looked down at her creation.

"It's a snow angel," she clarified. I hadn't ever seen an angel but I heard they looked a lot like people but had big white wings. I guess it looked like that.

"Ok look, let me show you how a pro does it," I stated, plopping into the snow with my wings spread. She crossed her arms.

"A pro? I'm pretty sure you haven't ever done this," she replied.

"So, it doesn't mean I won't be a pro. Now be quiet and watch," I commanded, hoping my plan worked. I did the same as her except I kept my arms in one place and moved my legs and wings. When I got up, the shape next to hers came out with huge wings spreading from the back.

"See, an angel," I pointed out smugly.

"That's not being a pro! You have wings!" she refused, grabbing at one. I batted her hand away and took a step back.

"So, mine still looks better regardless," I told her. She pouted and I smirked, loving the expression.

"Ok look, I'll help you fix yours," I said, crouching to draw out her wings, when something collided with my back. I flinched, and stood quickly just in time to get hit in the side of the head.

"Hey! Quit it!" I growled, but another got me right in the face. I wiped off what appeared to be snow, and glared at Tori. She was laughing uproariously not too far from me.

"Let's see if you're a pro at snowball fighting," she taunted. I scooped up some snow and tried compacting it when Tori hit me again in the chest.

"Give me a moment!" I demanded, but she just laughed again.

"Nope! Find cover or make them on-the-go. It's part of the challenge," she refused, hitting me again. Irritated, I tossed the snowball at her. She flinched but it barely did anything because it began to lose mass as it traveled.

"You didn't pack it enough," she commented, hitting me again.

"Oh yeah?" I growled, scooping up a lot of snow and taking to the sky. She squeaked in shock and tried to run but I could fly faster than she could run, so eventually I caught up to her. I dumped the snow on top of her and she had to somewhat burrow her way out.

"You cheater," she accused with a huff. I just laughed in the snow next to her. Soon she was laughing with me. And that was how I found myself almost every day or every other day. Now that Halloween was over I had nothing better to do. I couldn't stay away from Christmas Town and Tori was nothing like anyone in Halloween Town. I kept visiting and she kept telling me I shouldn't but every time she caved and we went out to play in the snow together. She would tell me what she made that day, explaining what kind of toy it was, or what she fumbled with. She was still learning so sometimes her work wasn't top notch. It sounded like she was trying though. I shared with her my Halloween experiences out in the mortal world and the various ways to scare them. She didn't like the sound of kids being scared but understood that it was the point, and some liked it, plus they were always rewarded. I didn't know how much time flew by, or how many trinkets I parted with to pay off the Gatekeeper, until our time together began to shorten slowly. She was busier because Christmas was coming soon. It was almost a whole week before I got to see Tori again, but when I did, she greeted me on Yuletide Hill as always with a warm smile.

"I have something new to show you," she told me, taking me by the hand to lead me down the hill. I liked that we were comfortable with each other now. I mean, she was insufferably cheery and it annoyed me while my harsh words and rude attitude often irritated her, but we still got along. I followed her out past town but in a different direction than our usual spot. Out this way were some twisting trees and a lake. I gazed at it with a tilted head and let her hand go to kneel down at the edge. I tapped a nail on the solid surface and then pressed my hand to it.

"It's ice," I commented, glancing back at her.

"Of course. That's not the cool part though," she responded, taking me by the hand and pulling me out onto it. Immediately my feet slipped and my legs refused to hold me up. I pin-wheeled my free arm while Tori laughed, sliding around with ease across the ice.

"How are you doing that?!" I demanded when she let my hand drop to skate further away. She turned and twirled and then stopped effortlessly next to me. I tried to move just a little, but suddenly my feet were out from under me and I fell on the hard ice.

"Ow, holy chiz that hurt," I grumbled. Tori giggled and reached down to help me up.

"Here, I'll show you. Watch my feet," she instructed. She pulled us along and I tried my best to keep up. Gradually I started to get the hang of it. When I wasn't falling as often she let me go again, and this time, I stayed up.

"There, you got it!" she congratulated, sliding over to pat my arm. At that moment I lost my footing a little. My instinct was to use my wings to catch myself from falling but when they flew open I knocked Tori to the side. Her instinct was to grab something so that she wouldn't fall and I was the closest thing. It was a miracle I didn't fall over when she clung to me. I just held on to her until we stabilized using each other's support. Soon we were just standing in place, arms wrapped around our waist and middle.

"Um, you ok?" I asked her, gazing into her brown eyes. She was so close.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Are you ok?" she answered. I smiled and laughed as a response. She joined me, and soon we were both laughing. I was having fun, even though the activity was a bit frustrating. I moved to let her go but further fudged things up when my feet were snatched from under me once again, except this time I brought Tori down with me. She fell on top of me, knocking the air from my lungs.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, pushing up so that she could look down at me.

"Hey, it's cool. It was my fault," I told her. She still smiled apologetically and I returned it. We were even closer now with more contact. She was a sharp contrast to the cold at my back. Her warmth was comforting. She pushed up and balanced herself before giving me a hand up. I didn't bother trying to stay standing so I hovered over the ice. She skated for land and I flew next to her.

"Do you get cold?" she questioned, eyeing me in slight confusion as she stepped into the snow.

"I can feel that it's cold but it doesn't really bother me. Are you cold?" I replied, landing next to her.

"A little. I've gotten used to the weather but it is still cold. I could bring something to help us warm up," she suggested, smiling at me in a way I knew meant it was something good.

"A treat?" I guessed, interested. She shrugged.

"In a way," she responded.

"I'm coming with you," I said, taking a few steps forward, but she hastily held me back with her hands at my shoulders.

"No. You stay here. We can't risk you getting caught," she stated.

"And what will you say to get back out?" I demanded, crossing my arms. She removed her hands to place them on her hips.

"I have friends who can help me," she answered confidently.

"Is that so?" I said, raising a brow.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll help. I trust them," she reassured. I was reluctant to let her go. It wasn't concern for getting caught skipping out on work. I didn't care about that, but I'd be left here wondering where she was. I'd have no choice but to leave and end my time here just because she was the one to get caught. I couldn't have that.

"They better. You can't get caught," I grumbled. Both her brows raised and a smile curled her features.

"Aww, are you worried about me?" she teased, poking my arm. I slapped her hand away with a growl.

"No, now get moving. I want to try the treats here," I ordered. She laughed but nodded, not at all offended. I watched her jog away and then looked back at the frozen lake. It couldn't hurt to practice. A few bad attempts and more falls than I expected, Tori came back just in time to distract me. I looked up at her, lost my balance, and fell again. I snarled and clawed at the ice, leaving gash marks, before taking off into the air. I landed heavily next to Tori who was busy setting mugs down on a somewhat flat rock. She stood back to observe then shook her head, moving to pick them up again. What was she doing?

"Could you dust the snow from these rocks?" she requested. With a powerful beat of my wings it blew clean off. She smiled and set them down again.

"Thank you," she directed at me. She then emptied her pockets of shiny wrapped treats and an oddly shaped one that I hadn't seen before.

"Ok, so this is hot cocoa. It's a chocolate drink," she explained. I reached out and picked up the cup, sniffing it. It smelled good so I took a sip. It burned my tongue a little but I liked the way it seemed to warm me up. I looked over at Tori to see she was sipping from her own cup, smiling again.

"What?" I muttered brusquely. Red tinted her cheeks a little.

"Nothing," she answered with a shake of her head. She looked away as she took another drink before setting it down. I finished mine off before setting down the cup. She picked up two small things wrapped in green and the other wrapped in red foil.

"Peppermint chocolate and mint chocolate," she explained, holding them up to me.

"Chocolate mixed with  **that**?" I wondered.

"Yeah, it's pretty good. Try it," she insisted.

"Which one's which?" I asked her.

"You tell me," she responded. She giggled and switched them around, not that I needed that to already be confused. But the playfulness in the action was what finally made me bend. I allowed a small smile and picked up the red one. It was mint and chocolate. It was a weird and new taste to get used to, especially with the pieces of mint making it crunchy, but it was still good.

"Not bad," I commented. I then took the other and ate it. It wasn't exactly mint but it wasn't anything I've tasted either so I couldn't compare.

"That one a little less so but it's not horrible," I told her, making a face. She laughed and moved back to the rock to get her mug but I reached around and snagged it right out of her hands.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"I need to wash out this flavor," I stated, taking a drink and coating my mouth before swallowing. I held out the mug to her but she was reluctant to take it.

"Germ-a-phobe," I accused with a smirk.

"I am not," she grumbled.

"Then drink it," I challenged. She scowled at me, an expression I found hilariously ineffective, before drinking the rest.

"There, you happy?" she demanded, setting down the cup and crossing her arms defiantly. I chuckled and stepped closer with a smile. I pulled her arms apart but held on to one of her wrists. She watched me carefully, her frown turning into a raised brow of curiosity, and then they furrowed with confusion the closer I got. I kissed her cheek and then whispered in her ear.

"Yes, I'm very happy," I confessed, pulling away only after I inhaled that warm cinnamon smell that was uniquely Tori. It was sweet but spicy and took forever for Tori to pin down when I first pointed it out to her since I couldn't properly explain what it was. At first she was offended that I thought she stunk, that I claimed she smelt bad, when really what I meant to say was that she smelled good. I just wanted to know what it was because I hadn't smelled anything like it before. With the approach of Christmas came their tradition to bake cookies, and one called Gingerbread was her favorite. So often times that's what she smelled like recently; cinnamon, my new favorite smell. I looked at her and chuckled at her dumbfounded expression. A blush colored her cheeks and her eyes were wide.

"You know, I'm glad I met you Tori. I haven't felt so…empty, anymore. The ink barely stains my skin and my eyes glow so much just thinking of yo-um, this place, that I could be a freakin' beacon in the dark," I joked, biting my lip at my mistake. I hoped she hadn't caught that. What was wrong with me? She grinned and brushed back her hair, bashful.

"I'm glad I met you too Jade. I really am," she replied, her head bowed slightly but her eyes looking up at me through her lashes. Why was she so attractive? Whoa, what? I jumped and my wings fluttered with the realization that I liked her, I liked Tori. Oh no. Tori seemed to catch on to my sudden unease because her shyness faded to be replaced with concern.

"Are you ok?" she asked me, placing her hand on my arm. Her touch relaxed me, if only a little, and I forced a small smile on my face to placate her.

"Yeah, sorry, I just realized that it's been a while since you got back and I shouldn't keep you too long," I muttered.

"Are you worried I'll get in trouble?" she teased, her hands trailing down to intertwine her fingers with mine. I squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Yes, I am. So let's head back. You have a lot of work to do. Christmas is right around the corner," I reminded her. She sighed but nodded.

"At least take the candy cane to go," she said, holding out a red and white cane shaped treat wrapped in clear plastic. I took it from her and she gathered the mugs.

"What's the flavor?" I wondered.

"Just try it. I promise you'll like it," she answered. I shrugged and tucked it in my pocket, the hook curving outside the pocket and tilted just so, allowing me to move without breaking it.

"We got a long way back. You sure you don't want a lift?" I offered. Her eyes flicked to my spread wings and she bit her lip, indecisive as always when it came to flying. She didn't like it but indulged once in a while; after thinking about it a long time of course.

"Ok," she finally agreed. I wasted no time wrapping her securely in my arms and pushing off the ground. I took it slow and steady, making it as free from turbulence as I could for her. I wanted her to see that it could be enjoyable, I just found it fun to do otherwise. When I landed on Yuletide Hill I moved to step back but Tori gripped my shirt before I could. She tossed the mugs to the side before fully facing me, a look in her eyes I couldn't really place. She suddenly pulled me into a tight hug. I held her in return, burying my face in the crook of her neck and closing my eyes.

"Why does this feel like a permanent good bye?" I mumbled after resting my chin on her shoulder. She did the same to me, her fingers gripping at my shirt again, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she pulled back to gaze at me. One hand let go of my shirt and lifted to slide onto my cheek, her warm skin sending calming waves through me. She leaned in and rested her forehead on mine, closing her eyes. Mine fell shut too as I basked in the feeling that was spreading through me. I never felt like this before. I didn't ever want to give it up, for anything.

"Bye, Jade," Tori whispered, pulling away after a kiss to my forehead. I didn't like the cold feeling in my gut when she said that. Something felt off. I cupped her face in my hands to make her look at me and not her feet. When I managed to catch her eyes I opened my mouth to tell her this wasn't a permanent good bye, but I was interrupted.

"How sentimental," a sneering voice stated, cutting through the moment. I dropped my hands and stepped back from Tori to see who it was. It was the red imp I had caught causing trouble on Halloween. This probably wouldn't end well.


	5. Past & Present

Since this all began I had to admit that I started to forget who I was and where I belonged. I forgot that I didn't look like the inhabitants of Christmas Town, nor did I belong there. But it didn't stop me from feeling like I could. The more I spent with Tori the more I wanted to stay. I couldn't say I didn't think of ditching my holiday, because I did, but even I knew I couldn't do that no matter how much I wanted to. None of this became as apparent to me as it was now, staring down someone who clearly didn't have a place here, as I felt I did. He had to go. I had to keep him and his cruel ways far from here, far from Tori.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, my voice low. I unconsciously shifted so that I blocked Tori from him.

"I could ask you the same question. And with one of the inhabitants too," he replied casually. My senses were going haywire with danger. He was up to something. I knew my kind. If he had any demon in him I knew it meant even more trouble.

"Leave her out of this. It's between me and you isn't it? You're upset I caught you. Fine. Big deal. Live with your mistakes. You knew what would happen. What could you possibly gain by coming here?" I stated, trying to remain calm.

"And  **you**  know what happens when you stray from your own holiday," he pointed out with a smirk. He was toying with me.

"What do you want?" I growled, fed up with not getting any answers.

"What I want is what they want," he answered vaguely. It wazzed me off.

"Don't start giving me riddles. I'd hate to start threatening you," I warned. He chuckled, dark and cold. I could feel Tori tremble where she was pressed to my arm.

"Go ahead. See if I care. I came to drag you back. We watched and waited for the perfect time to strike. I was hoping whatever you did here provided me with a little more fun and now I see that I was right," he stated, yellow eyes on Tori. I snarled and stepped forward.

"I'll go," I surrendered. I had to keep Tori out of danger. The red imp smirked, revealing a row of sharp teeth. It was my only clue to just how malicious he was if he always kept them in that state, but I was too late. He darted forward on swift wings and tore through my own, crippling me with pain. I cried out and stumbled, giving him the advantage to land a heavy blow to my jaw. I fell to the snowy ground, seeing double. He kicked me in the side for good measure before stalking past me.

"Hey there pretty girl," he taunted, advancing on Tori. She was shaking in fear, too scared to move.

"You make it so easy," he continued, stroking her cheek. She cringed from his touch, a scowl twisting her lips into a frown, and then she smacked his hand away before punching him square in the face. He roared in anger and grabbed her by the front of her sweater.

"You'll pay for that," he snarled, yanking her to start walking and then swinging her around to shove her towards the door.

"Get in there or I'll toss you in there," he warned. Tori reluctantly pulled open the door to Halloween Town before looking back at me. I was on my hands and knees now, trying to stand, when I was hauled up by the scruff of my shirt.

"You have company and it's rude to make them wait," he sneered with a laugh. I didn't fight him this time. Tori jumped in when he shot her a look and then tossed me in after her. As we traveled I hoped he didn't stick around Christmas Town, but I had nothing to worry about because when we came out in the Hinterlands he was there. I was ejected on my face again but Tori helped me up. I wanted to thank her but the red imp grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away from me. She tried to reach for me but missed and I lost my balance trying to reach for her. I fell to my knees and looked up to see the trio of dimwits. My one good wing flicked back in anger while the other hung limp and mangled.

"You," I spat, fury coiling in my gut.

"So Claude really came through for us. Didn't I say he would be a good addition?" Beck spoke up.

"Yeah, you did. And who is this?" Ryder agreed before scanning Tori. She looked so out of place and frightened. I forced myself to my feet, determined to get to her. Beck shoved me back down before I could.

"Poor Jade, wanting to befriend other inhabitants from a different holiday. She's so out of place here she can't even find friends in her own world. With proof like this Jack can't ignore you going AWOL. He'll have to see that his star pupil has been breaking the rules for quite a while now. Not to mention you brought someone back with you," he commented while circling me. I glared at him.

"You would do all this just to ruin me? Do you know what you're doing by getting help from  **him**?" I demanded. Beck glanced at Claude before looking back at me.

"He's dependable," he said with an uncaring shrug.

"And he's a step away from a trip to the Underworld. I caught him tormenting a mortal, and he might have hurt him too," I revealed. Beck just stood there, unmoved.

"Why am I even trying to tell you this? You did the same thing," I grumbled under my breath, more to myself than him.

"Enough of this. I say we kill the little elf and blame her. That way she'll be the one to get thrown in the Underworld. Problem solved," Claude stated, maniacal glee in his eyes.

"Kill her? Are you crazy?" Alyssa screeched. Tori flinched at the sound and so did I. The others must be used to it and Claude probably didn't care because they didn't react besides an eye roll from Claude.

"Hey, there will be no killing. We don't do that. We just frame Jade and get this over with. The elf goes back and we'll be heroes," Beck ordered, turning on the red imp.

"And at the worst she'll get is, what, stripped of her title and forced to remain here every Halloween, same as you guys were, while you can now frolic in the mortal world?" Claude intoned, clearly agitated.

"Well yeah, that was the point," Ryder answered.

"What a bunch of useless monsters. Don't you know why mortals are so scared of us? Haven't you seen the things they call horrors? They're not afraid of us just because we look scary! They're afraid of us because we can end them!" he raged. The others took a step back in shock and Tori started inching away.

"And if you won't be the monsters you were born to be, then I'll just have to do it myself," he continued, grabbing Tori when he noticed her trying to get away. His claws latched on her neck and he bared his teeth at her. The sight of her in danger triggered something in me, a white hot feeling that burned. I roared and launched off the ground, claws and teeth ready to tear. My vision went violent red and then right before my claws even touched Claude I blacked out, the terror on his face etched into my brain. I woke up feeling disoriented.

What happened?

I must have gone through a blackout rage. I heard of them and never thought it would happen to me. I thought only monsters like Claude got them, but I was wrong. Instead of worrying over what may or may not have happened I tried to get my bearings. It took me some time to figure out where I was. The room was dim and spinning until I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. When I opened them again everything had settled but I still didn't know where I was. I wasn't in my room or in my house at all. I couldn't be in Christmas Town because it was just too dark. There were too many grays and blacks. I felt familiar with the room, comfortable, so it had to be somewhere in Halloween Town.

"Skirra?" a gentle voice called to me. Barking reached my ears and Zero came flying over to attempt to lick me. I must be in Jack's house.

"Sally?" I responded tiredly, recognizing her voice.

"Jack, she's awake," she called, looking to the right. Jack came into my vision and looked down at me with a mix of worry and disappointment. Ugh, no. I hated that look. What did I do?

"I'm glad. I didn't want to have to tell you this so soon but…" he began. My stomach dropped and the worst came to mind. I hoped Tori was ok. Sally seemed to read my mind yet again because she stood to walk over and pat my arm.

"You fell into a rage and almost severely hurt Claude but it was to protect your friend. She's ok," she assured me.

"Where is she?" I asked, getting up with some difficulty. I could see that both of them wanted me to lay back down but they didn't say anything. They knew that at this point I wouldn't listen.

"She was taken back to Christmas Town. Sandy Claws told me that these recent incidents were getting out of hand. I took steps to remedy that. I made sure to exile Claude to the Underworld for his indecencies and the other three have been put under constant supervision until further notice. Sandy Claws and I agree you should be pardoned for keeping Victoria safe. I also think you should be aware that I wasn't blind to your disappearances lately, Jade," he stated, beginning to pace. I cringed at the knowledge that he knew what I had been up to the whole time. I should have known he would. I had been careless so I wasn't going to make excuses or deny it.

"I'm sorry Jack," I whispered, looking away, hunched over so that I rested on my legs. A crackle of something in my pocket reminded me of the candy cane I stashed there, no doubt crushed.

"I don't want you to go back there. Ever," he ordered, making me further droop. My one good wing fell to join the other that was heavy with bandages.

"However…" he began again, leaning down close to me. His dramatic movement caught my attention.

"…if you do happen to slip out of sight without me any the wiser, I wouldn't know whether you went or not," he finished in a whisper that bordered on being conspiratorial. I lifted my gaze to see him wink before he was back to business. I had to hand it to him, he really knew how to jump between moods and acts so fast even I got confused; and I knew him for a very long time. My spirits lifted a little with his words and I caught Sally giving him a chiding look but a smile from him made her drop it. Those two couldn't stay mad at each other longer than five minutes, I swear.

"I guess I should head home then," I said, acting like I was still sad. Internally I was elated. I couldn't wait to sneak off again and check on Tori. Jack basically gave me the go ahead and I wasn't going to pass it up. After all, I hadn't done anything, and even though it wasn't allowed, Jack trusted me. He knew I would never do any harm.

"Yes, get some rest and heal. Maybe you can help me with plans for next Halloween. I sure could use some new ideas that'll really make them scream," he suggested, holding out his bony hand. I took it and he helped me to my feet. I groaned at the weight of my injured wing, rolled my shoulders, and then saluted him.

"Ok, I look forward to it," I accepted.

"See you soon," Sally said, standing to give me a hug. I returned it then waved and headed for the stairs, taking them slowly. Once I was out the front door I walked home at a steady pace; eating the crushed pieces of candy cane, which was pretty good, and letting my thoughts wander. It had been a long time since my emotions were this twisted up. I was happy yet sad, proud yet guilty, confused yet confident, and the list kept going. I wanted to see Tori so badly. I wanted it as soon as possible, but I knew I would have to wait. I had to play out obeying Jack's orders. I had to wait for suspicion to lessen then visit once everything was all smoothed out and settled down. I could make it a surprise visit. I grinned happily at the thought of seeing Tori again. I couldn't wait. When I finally got home it was to a quiet household. Confused and a little on edge, I searched the house. The demon spawn were gone, and in their wake was Mother, resting in her room.

"Jade, come in here," she called to me, catching me peeking at the door.

"Yeah?" I replied, pushing myself to enter. My body automatically tensed and my hands clenched, my nails sharpening. I gritted my teeth and my scowl returned. Just being near her caused my anger to flourish, like I already expected her to say or do something that would upset me. I hated feeling like this.

"Your brothers and sisters have-" she began but I cut her off.

"They aren't my brothers and sisters," I hissed. She sighed, and suddenly, she looked so tired. Usually, her blue eyes would glow in anger by this point, as mine probably were, but not this time. This time they were dull and her normally pale skin suddenly looked sickly. I was surprised ink hadn't stained her features yet.

"They've gone with your fa-with Praxis," she told me. What did I care? It must have been obvious on my face because she continued.

"Jack came by and explained what happened. You saved two inhabitants from Christmas Town and faced down a demon/imp spawn. It's an impressive feat, seeing as you're a purebred imp with no demon heritage to speak of," she said. Instead of her words coming out proud, as they should be, I only heard mild surprise, like she couldn't believe I survived. Sure demons were stronger than imps in nature but that didn't mean imps were any weaker in general. She was an imp for crying out loud and she didn't stick up for herself. No wonder Praxis stepped all over her on his bad days. I growled and advanced on her.

"Is that all you have to say?" I snarled. She stood, staring me down.

"No. Jack also told me that he's taking into consideration all families with demon heritage. It seems they've become a problem as of late so he wants to make sure all families have close ties so that none stray. He tried to avoid sending his people to the Underworld and he doesn't want to do it again any time soon. Praxis has been required to spend time with his children," she informed me.

"I'm not his so tell him not to bother trying to get close to me. I don't like him," I spat, turning away to leave.

"He won't be. He knows and he isn't keen to get to know you either. I thought maybe we could…" she started off strong but dwindled towards the end. I slowed and then stopped, looking back at her.

"I'm not like him. You said it yourself. I'm not a demon nor will I ever be. You have nothing to worry about," I muttered, moving to leave again.

"But I do worry. I worry that ever since he became a part of our lives you became too far to reach. I miss you and I miss your father. I've just been so busy and frustrated that I haven't given you the time. But I want to. Let me get to know you again Jade. You're my daughter, and all I have left of your father. He wouldn't want this rift between us," she pleaded. I could hear the despair in her voice, sense the onset of inky tears. My wired body dropped any and all will to fight as I turned back around to meet her gaze. Her eyes were glowing, and in that moment I thought of my long gone father. His eyes glowed blue-green, the same shade I inherited except appearance wise I looked like my mother. I wondered if she ever thought of him when she looked at me.

"I miss you guys too," I mumbled, biting my lip. Black ran down her face but I held mine back. I had shed enough tears already and I didn't want more. I didn't know if spending so much time with someone as caring as Tori left a mark on me, but it must have because I wouldn't be offering my mother any affection or solace at the moment. Yet I was. I held my arms open, a bit reluctantly, and she gripped me in a hug. I folded her into the embrace and just held her.

"I'm so sorry Jade," she sobbed into my shoulder. I held her tighter, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"I know," I whispered, voice hoarse and clogged with emotion. We stood there a few minutes more before she pulled away, wiping at her face.

"Look at me. I'm a mess," she chuckled. I allowed a soft smile and helped wipe away her pain. We were both so broken by my father's passing that we took it out on each other equally. It was time we picked up the pieces and worked together to move on.

"You are, but it's ok. I looked pretty much the same way for months," I pointed out. She paused before looking at me with determination and strength, a sight I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Yes, you were. Half of it was my fault but I promise you it'll be different now. Just because we haven't been close doesn't mean I haven't noticed that the ink stains haven't marred your face in some time," she remarked, touching my cheek.

"I…I'll tell you when I'm ready," I responded, averting my eyes. She made me look at her and then smiled.

"I'll be here, ready when you want to talk," she assured me. I nodded and she let me go.

"So, not to be a skunkbag but why the heck did you even get together with that wazzbag Praxis anyway?" I inquired, hands on my hips. She laughed and smacked my arm.

"He was a charmer before all the little ones came along. You'd be surprised," she answered. I made a face and she laughed again.

"I don't see it, but if you can make it work, I guess I'll try helping out around here. Maybe," I tacked on, reluctant but looking for change. It was a big step we took today and I didn't want it to go to waste.

"Thank you. I appreciate it," she replied sincerely.

"Yeah, whatever," I grumbled, crossing my arms. At that moment we heard the return of all the little demon spawn plus Praxis. I cracked my knuckles, to the disgust of my mother, and smirked.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Ready," she replied with a nod. We left the room together and thus began the attempt to corral all five of the little buggers. Praxis actually looked worn out. Served him right. What he was feeling was what my mother felt every day. He could afford to feel the same every once in a while instead of claiming to be buried in work. He was done scaring but he was put to good use here, fixing and repairing damage done to the town in any way. While fighting one of the many hellions off me I managed to offer him a smile of reconciliation. He seemed caught off guard at first before raising a hand in acknowledgment along with a nod. That was good enough. After helping Mother feed and put everyone to sleep, I dragged myself to my room. The days that past after were busy for me. I rarely had time to myself and only left home once in a while to talk with Jack and Sally. I had to keep them updated so that they didn't worry. The two were as lovesick as ever, and watching them did nothing but remind me of Tori. I let the days pass though, trying not to think about just how much I missed her, until I noticed the date. She must have been just as busy as I was, but a break was in order. It was time to get Miss-Wrapped-Up-Too-Tight and have a day with nothing else on our minds but spending it with each other.


	6. Halloween & Christmas

After making sure my mother would be ok handling the brood I left home and practically speed walked through town. I didn't exactly tell her why I needed to go, but I did tell her it was something I had to do and it made me happy. That seemed to be enough for her. I rushed towards the gate but halted when I realized I had nothing to barter with. The Gatekeeper looked down at me and I looked back at him.

"You're lucky Jack ordered that I let you pass from now on. Something about a special job," he said in his nasally voice. He leaned on the edge of the window and squinted his beady eyes at me.

"Yup, sounds about right. So what are you waiting for? Let me out. I have things to do," I demanded, gesturing at the gate. He rolled his eyes with a sigh and opened it. I couldn't help but grin as I raced out, jumping into the air a moment later to take advantage of my swift wings. I traveled over Curly Hill, across Pumpkin Field, and then navigated through the trees of The Hinterlands, landing hastily in front of the door marked with a Christmas tree. I threw it open and welcomed the gust of frosty air. I couldn't wait so I jumped in, riding the currents into a flash of light. This time I was ready. Upon exit I used the force of ejection to pull up into the air.

I scanned the ground for any sign of Tori and grinned when I spotted a lone figure laying spread out in the snow, the only thing in the middle of the smooth white landscape outside of town. I swooped down and landed not too far away, but close enough to approach silently without taking too long. I slowed, staying down on my hands and feet, stalking until she sat up. Now that her back was to me, I scurried closer and then pounced when she was standing. She cried out in shock the moment I collided into her with a playful snarl, sending snow everywhere when we tumbled to the ground. I held her down gently, but she must have taken it as an attack because her eyes were squeezed shut and her arms were held up defensively.

"Tori, you dork," I growled low, leaning in to nuzzle under her jaw.

"Jade?" she gasped, pushing on me so that she could look me in the eyes. I gave her a toothy grin, full of fang but idiotically happy as chiz. A big grin brightened her face and then her arms wrapped around me, hugging me close.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she muttered in my ear. Her voice made me tremble and my breath caught.

"I wouldn't allow that," I responded, leaning back to look at her when her arms loosened so that they rested at the small of my back.

"Oh, you wouldn't, would you?" she teased, skeptically raising a brow.

"Nope. I couldn't go too long without seeing you again," I admitted honestly. She blushed and I took in the addition to her beautiful face. Her shyness was remarkably endearing.

"Really?" she questioned, uncertain but hopeful. My eyes cast a pale blue glow on her face and it was noticeable since we were so close.

"Yeah," I assured, brushing her nose with mine. She giggled and kissed my cheek before pushing me off her.

"Hey, I was comfortable," I complained.

"While I was buried in snow," she remarked, sitting up.

"You can never have too much snow," I teased. She turned to glare at me, but I had been waiting with a snowball in hand. I got her right in the face as soon as I could.

"Hey! Jade!" she yelled, wiping at her face. I laughed so hard I almost fell back into the snow. She tackled me and grunted at the force but succeeded in knocking me over. Now she was leaning over me, smiling and out of breath, the air leaving her mouth escaping in puffs. I gazed up at her with a crooked grin, brushing back her hair and kissing her nose. I remained close to her, waiting, but she pulled away with a nervous chuckle. She got to her feet and ran a hand through her chocolate tresses.

"Um, do you wanna spend the rest of Christmas Eve with me?" she asked, the words leaving her mouth in an awkward manner. I got to my feet and slid my fingers between hers, our palms meeting. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Relax Tori. It's just me," I reminded her.

"Yeah, just you. No big deal," she scoffed half-heartedly, shrugging her shoulders. I chuckled and pulled her forward.

"Shall we fly?" I offered, smirking when she hesitated.

"Yes," she answered, surprising me.

"You sure?" I checked, glancing at her.

"I haven't seen you in what felt like forever. You love to fly and I know you like the thrill of freaking me out, so, yeah, let's go," she rambled, brushing it off. I scooped her up and tucked her close to me. She draped her arm over my shoulders and got comfortable.

"You good?" I asked her.

"Yep," she replied, her hand subconsciously smoothing over my shoulder. I smiled and then looked to the sky, pushing off the ground and spreading my wings. They caught the air currents easily and I listened as Tori directed me to a small house. I landed behind it as she instructed and then set her down.

"Wait right here. I'm going to make sure Trina isn't home," she said, disappearing into the house a moment later. Tori told me about Trina, her older sister. She sounded annoying, but what did I know? I never even met her. I didn't want to either. I waited with arms crossed for Tori to return. She came back out with a smile and indicated for me to enter. I walked in behind her, looking around at the small kitchen. The colors in here were just as bright and vivid as all the lights outside.

"And your parents?" I asked, looking at her.

"Working, as always. They're one of the top supervisors at the factory," she shared. I leaned on the counter, arms crossed once more. It was oddly relaxing in her home. Maybe because it smelled and felt just like Tori.

"That sounds pretty important. My mother is stuck taking care of rowdy demon spawn and Praxis, my step father, helps keep the town in working order," I replied. Tori glanced at me with a concerned frown, likely wanting to ask why I was so bitter about that piece of information, but she didn't ask. She let it go. She let me share at my own pace, something else I liked about her.

"Well, with my parents absent you're free to get comfortable. You could help me decorate our tree. We're running behind and should have already had it done by now. Oh! And cookies! We can make cookies! Aw, but I wish I had a present to give you at midnight…I mean, if you stay that long, or if you even want a gift," she babbled. I chuckled and walked over to take her by the hands.

"Tori, relax. Breathe," I advised, rubbing my thumbs against her palms. She took a few deep breaths and then laughed, embarrassed. She pulled her hands free from mine and covered her quickly reddening face.

"Don't, it's cute," I told her, removing her hands and holding them down.

"Oh my gosh," she muttered, further mortified. I took in her blushing face and hoped there would never be a time when I couldn't see her.

"Hey Tori?" I inquired, remembering our last meeting.

"Yeah?" she replied, bringing her eyes up from the floor. I began rubbing at her hands again, soothing me as much as I was trying to sooth her. The feel of her warm skin calmed me.

"Was that really going to be the last time I would see you?" I questioned, trying to keep the sadness from my voice but failing utterly. I hated the vulnerability in it but I had to know. Sadness of her own creased her face.

"Yes. I planned to stop the meetings. I was trying to keep us out of trouble. I didn't want to, but it had to be done," she replied.

"Then why even start? Why did you let me hope when you could have turned me away and just be done with it? At least then I wouldn't have gotten hurt," I replied, a little peeved.

"I know! I was going to but…you interested me. Then I stopped seeing you as just some intriguing anomaly and began seeing you as someone I could trust, a friend, someone I actually…liked," she explained. My hands gripped hers and I sighed.

"I'm guilty of that exact same thing. I wouldn't have walked away if you did. Knowing me I would be stubborn and chase you down until you gave in. We'd be right where we are just with a rough start," I mumbled with an off-kilter shrug.

"What a pair we make, huh?" she said with a shake of her head. Suddenly realizing how that could be taken, she hastily began rambling again.

"Not that we're a pair, or even together, but I just mean-um, well, you know what I mean. Right?" she stammered.

"Don't hurt yourself," I jested. She laughed.

"But you do, right?" she persisted.

"I do," I reassured her. She nodded and then looked towards the doorway into the living room.

"Oh yeah, the tree. Let's get it decorated and then I'll show you how to make cookies," she said, rushing to change the subject.

"Gingerbread cookies, I hope," I replied, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind and burying my face in her shoulder as she walked. Faint traces of the warm treat still clung to her.

"That's right, you haven't had them yet. Yeah, we could make that," she agreed. I smiled at the thought. I had no idea how to bake but learning with Tori sounded fun. She left me in the living room to get the boxes full of decorations. As she pulled them out she explained the tradition the mortals picked up from them; how the electric lights on strings went on first followed by this shiny stuff called tinsel. After that the ornaments went on. She talked about other forms of decorations but this was just what she used every year. She gave me the honor of putting the star at the top of the tree. I stepped back and looked at Tori just in time to see her pick up something we must have dropped. She held it in her hands delicately and a nice blush colored her cheeks. I was instantly intrigued.

"What's that?" I asked her. She jumped as is she was caught and glanced around like she wanted to hide the plant she held but then gave up.

"It's, uh, it's mistletoe," she finally answered.

"You say that like it explains everything," I deadpanned.

"The origins the mortals came up with probably might interest you," she mentioned, twirling it in her hand now.

"And that is?" I encouraged.

"It was once hung over doors as a promise to guests that their host wouldn't kill them, even if they were sworn enemies," she shared.

"Neat," I replied, wondering how a measly plant could prevent that. I guess it was symbolic enough to delude mortals. Them and their strange traditions.

"They got it right eventually though," Tori amended, like she was excusing them for their mistake.

"What's the real use?" I asked her. She became nervous again and I smirked at the uncomfortable reaction.

"You, uh, when you're caught under it with someone, um, tradition dictates that you kiss," she stiltedly explained. My brows rose and I crossed my arms, cocking my hip casually.

"Oh, that's…unique," I commented, further enthralled.

"Yeah, ridiculous right?" she dismissed, tossing the plant over her shoulder and heading for the kitchen. I quickly recovered it and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Do you want to make cookies or not?" she called to me.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I replied.

"Then get in here slowpoke," she commanded. With a content smile I joined her. She showed me step by step instructions on how to bake gingerbread cookies and sugar cookies. She hummed a song and only sung out loud when I asked her to. It was a Christmas song. I had her sing another, just to hear her voice, but she made me sing with her. I complied, but just a little.

"Your voice is beautiful," she complimented, barely keeping eye contact.

"Thanks. I never really sung before, not even when I was required to. But I figured I could humor you," I told her, easing her of her bashful behavior. She relaxed after that. I tried the cookies after they cooled off. They were addicting. Tori had to stop me before I ate them all.

"In the mortal world, right about now all the children will be going to bed, excited to wake up in the morning to presents that Santa left for them under the tree," Tori explained when she checked the time.

"He goes to every single house all over the mortal world?" I questioned, amazed.

"Mhm, effortlessly," she confirmed. I wondered how he managed it and then realized why he needed so many helpers in order to get everything prepared on time. I leaned on the counter and looked outside while munching on another cookie I snuck from the plate. Tori followed my eyes and then noticed the cookie, snagging it from right under my nose. I tried to get it back but she shoved it in her mouth before I could, making me pout.

"No more cookies for you," she reprimanded, tapping my nose. I snapped at her finger but made sure I wouldn't really bite her. She smiled adoringly and I returned it.

"This was fun, but I figured out what I want to give you for Christmas," I told her. Her smile fell a little.

"But I didn't get you anything…" she began to protest but I just shushed her.

"You gave me your friendship and trust. I couldn't ask for more," I pointed out. She didn't look placated but she fell silent anyway.

"Come on," I said, grabbing her hand, another cookie, and then pulling her to the door as I ate it while simultaneously keeping it well away from Tori who was trying to get it back. She failed but it was fun playing keep away while it lasted. Outside I picked her up and flew us to the top of Yuletide Hill. When I set her down she gave me a confused look.

"Why are we here?" she questioned.

"For your gift you'll have to come with me to Halloween Town," I answered, uncertain if she would.

"I-I can't," she denied, taking a step back. Slight fear showed in her brown eyes and I was quick to calm her.

"I won't let anything happen to you. In fact, I'll make sure no one sees us, ok?" I promised.

"But…Jade," she huffed.

"You trust me, right?" I inquired hopefully.

"Yes, you know I do, but-" she tried to say, but I heard what mattered so I shushed her again.

"We won't be going anywhere near town. There's this place I like go to be alone. You know, to think. It used to be at a lake but no one really goes to my new spot so it's better. Maybe Jack and Sally, but not recently," I explained. She seemed more inclined now that she heard of my mentor and his significant other. She liked them and I had told her about them in the past. She found them to be sweet and cute and all manner of words I couldn't bear to hear anymore. What a romantic. Which was why I needed her to come with me. I knew she would love her gift. I was surprised it even occurred to me in the first place.

"So it that a yes?" I pressed. She rolled her eyes but nodded. I grinned, pulled her to the pumpkin door, and then opened it. I kept her close when we entered and caught her before she could fall when we came out on the other side. I didn't give her time to feel any more uncomfortable than she already was. I understood that she didn't feel safe here so I quickly wrapped her in my arms and flew straight for Pumpkin Field. Traveling backwards, we arrived at Curly Hill where I landed at the top. I set Tori down and let her look around while I watched her. Here it was tranquil and quiet. The only sounds present came from the leaves and the wind that pushed them along. I tapped her shoulder to get her attention and then pointed up at the moon overhead. Her jaw dropped slightly and her eyes widened.

"It looks like you can reach out and touch it," she commented. I nodded, my eyes fixated on her. I still had no idea how I found her so fascinating, so beautiful. She was just Tori, and I liked everything about her. I never wanted to let her go. She was quickly becoming my dearest friend and I was convinced I wouldn't feel this way for anyone else.

"Take a seat. I want to give you your present," I told her, joining her shortly after she was settled. I reached out and held her hand in mine, turning my eyes to the scatter of stars because I was starting to lose my cool. Tori must have caught on because now it was her turn to rub at my hand.

"Jade?" she finally spoke up when I didn't say anything.

"The stars are pretty here but they won't cure your nerves," she teased playfully.

"Nerves? What nerves? I'm, uh, just enjoying the night sky," I forced out, biting at my lip. Tori laughed lightly, the sound like a wind chime, musically melodic. It helped me to relax.

"Tori…I, uh, I…aw chiz," I stammered, giving up saying anything and just pulling the mistletoe out of my pocket. I held it over us with a shy smile but I kept my eyes on her. Tori stared at it with a gasp of parted lips before her soft browns found my glowing blue-greens. I placed my free hand over hers that rested between us and leaned in slowly, gauging her reaction. She didn't pull away or decline so I closed the rest of the distance to press my lips to hers. Her own free hand came up to stroke my cheek before resting there, encouraging me to keep going. The kiss was slow and sweet yet chaste, melting my heart in my chest.

The amount of emotions I was feeling at the moment were overwhelming but exhilarating and I hoped Tori was experiencing the same thing. We parted briefly before moving in for one last kiss. Our eyes met and a genuine grin lit my face, Tori's following right after. I dropped the hand holding the mistletoe to my lap where Tori's hand slid off my face to join it. We simply stared into each other's eyes, completely content in the moment, but it broke when a snowflake perched on my nose. I pawed at it and Tori laughed. I knew she must have found it cute so I frowned at her. Another fell in its place and I raised a hand to remove it but Tori stopped me, kissing it away.

"It's snowing," I stated, surprised. Was this a thank you from Santa? I looked around at the snowflakes falling in abundance all around us. Tori caught some on her tongue. I did the same and Tori caught me right when I smiled like an idiot.

"Don't say a word," I grumbled, pocketing my hands and trying to play it off.

"You're too cute not to," she replied. I groaned a complaint but she just snickered and pressed into my side, resting her head on my shoulder. I held her around the waist and she did the same while I rested my head on hers.

"Merry Christmas Jade," she whispered. Our hands met and intertwined between us.

"Merry Christmas Tori," I responded. We both basked in the joy of just being together. I had never felt this complete, this filled with warmth that permeated deep into my bones. It felt right. Being with Tori was the best thing in any world, and by the giant smile she was currently giving me, I knew for sure she agreed with me.

_{For it is plain as anyone can see, we're simply meant to be}_


End file.
